


A View into a Relationship of Perfections and Imperfections

by kameodash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameodash/pseuds/kameodash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of NaruSaku Drabbles. Most of the drabbles are requested. You can request if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A View Into a Relationship of Perfections and Imperfections  
> Author: KameoDash  
> Pairing: NaruSaku  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo do.

**Window** – Requested by Luke

 

Naruto could only stare with wonder at the infant in the nursery. He could feel his gut twist in a way he never experienced throughout his life. There, through the window, lied his newborn son, Minato, asleep. Naruto felt pride and happiness swell into heights he never felt before. There lied the child Sakura brought to his life in a peaceful slumber. Thoughts of how his life would change filled his mind. Naruto only smiled softly at the ideas that came to mind.

“You seem to like watching him,” called out a familiar light voice. Naruto grinned and turned towards his wife. She was lying on her bed, pink hair a mess, black spots underneath the emerald eyes, yet they still contained a faint glow within. She had a soft smile on her lips. Naruto smiled back. She was always beautiful for him; even in her tired state Sakura still had this glowing beauty and Naruto knew he will never stop loving her.

“I’ll always watch something that is a part of you Sakura-chan. Especially someone you brought to this world,” he replied, his soft smile gradually turning radiant. He felt glad that she looked better now after she had some rest. “What are you out here for Sakura-chan? Didn’t Baa-chan tell you to stay back and rest?”

“I can’t just let you keep our son all for yourself, now can I?” she teased, a small laugh escaping her lips. She truly felt happy that they finally have a son and a family. It is what Naruto truly wanted within his heart and it’s obvious he’s attached to his son. She knows that he will be a great father and she couldn’t be any more grateful. She peered into the window to stare at Minato. “He’s amazing isn’t he?” she asked, her heart fluttering in a way. She knows the boy will always be in a special place in her heart. “I’m sure he’ll become a shinobi as great as his father.”

Naruto laughed at her comment. “I think he’ll become a famous prankster. He looks like he’ll cause a lot of trouble in the future. Especially if he follows my every footstep,” he exclaimed. Sakura stifled a small laugh and punched him lightly on his shoulder. “I sure hope not,” she replied. “He will have to face me if he ever does one of those pranks.”

Silence enveloped their conversation. The same thought traveled through their heads. They were a family. Naruto was a father, Sakura was a mother and their son would be a fine shinobi in the future. Nothing could be as perfect. “I’m glad we’re finally a family now,” she voiced. Naruto smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder, resting his head on top of hers. “So am I Sakura-chan. So am I.”

”


	2. Kids Are Asleep and Parents Are Drinking Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A View Into a Relationship of Perfections and Imperfections  
> Author: KameoDash  
> Pairing: NaruSaku  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo do.

**Kids are asleep and parents are drinking champagne** – Requested by Azia

Naruto could collapse any minute now. Going through all the paperwork throughout the day made his head dazed and he couldn’t process any words that ran through his mind. Walking home, Naruto’s back was slouched, no longer able to support the weight of his body for the day, his feet dragged through the steps of his village. His mouth naturally forced itself open, the familiar call of tiredness emitting from it, his hand covered it automatically. His hand was numb from the constant movement of the pen and shuffling of papers. The pain caused by the cuts gained throughout the day was still vibrant, but he ignored it. Once he gets home, she will definitely heal it. Unfortunately, his hand wasn’t healed earlier due to a bet set between him and his constant partner, a giant demon fox.

Reaching the doorsteps of his home, a large house to be exact. The beige and orange mixed colour of the walls and red tiles of the roof made was the same colour scheme of the other houses within this district, but Naruto didn’t care. Neither the colours nor the decorations of plants on the entrance and windows made it stand out to him. What was important to him were the two most precious people in his life that he loves with all his heart currently inside the house. Naruto grinned before taking out the cold metal and placing it into the door, unlocking it. Once the entrance was opened, the smell of mint filled his nostrils. He inhaled it and closed his eyes with a smile. One of them is awake at least.

Naruto walked in and found a woman, her back turned towards him focusing on something, her hands fumbling about on the oven top. Her light rose hair was loose down her shoulders, reaching the middle of her back. He silently and slowly approached her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, his head resting on her shoulder, gazing at what she was doing. “Watcha doin?” he asked, chuckling to himself.

The woman, however to Naruto’s efforts, ignored his question and continued to work on the tea, pouring the mint leaves into it. She nudged Naruto’s stomach and pushed him away with her back. He let go and pouted as she turned towards him. The woman chuckled and rolled her jade eyes. She smiled softly at him and poked his forehead, giggling to herself, “Well, you see Hokage-sama. I was making tea for a lonely woman who is spending her night alone and watching movies since her husband thinks work is more important than his family.”

Naruto moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Well, I’m sorry to inform you dear head of the hospital that you are wrong. And lying to your Hokage is deemed punishable. And I can punish you in any way I can tonight,” he whispered, smirking at his wife. He moved his hands from her waist down and squeezed. “What do you say? Are you excited?”

Sakura lightly punched his chest and looked at him in shock. “Hokage-sama! I am a married woman! I can’t do that!” she exclaimed, a bright smile etched on her face. Naruto grinned back at her as the smile he loved came to view. The smile she had always twisted his gut and made his day better, but what truly made him happy was that it was the first thing he sees every day in the morning. Sakura pushed him away and turned back to the tea. “I’m going to drink tea and knowing how much you hate it, you can set the champagne Tsunade-sama gave us. After all it’s been a month since we brought Minato home.”

Naruto nodded and approached the cupboard filled with the alcoholic drinks. The cupboard was in a secluded corner to keep anyone out of it, especially their friend and fellow comrade Lee, since he is an extreme light weight and it was not a good sight to see him drunk. Naruto set the overly expensive drink on the table and called out, “Speaking of Minato, where is the little rascal?”

“He’s upstairs asleep. I don’t want you to disturb him!” she called out, but as she turned towards her husband, she realized it was too late. Naruto had already gone up the stairs in search of their child. She sighed and shook her head, smiling softly to herself. Naruto was excited about the fact he is a father and she could honestly say she was proud and happy for him. He deserved it and she could notice he was livelier than ever before. There was this glint of light she never saw in his sapphire eyes when he first set his eyes upon a scan of little Minato when she was holding him and it only burst with love when he finally saw the boy and carried him. Sakura remembered watching Naruto holding him with such care and tender as if he was afraid this was all a dream and that the small child was a fragile object. Not that he wasn’t fragile when he was only a few minutes old.

Naruto walked into the room where the child Naruto would love with all his life lay asleep. He could feel his heart swell with happiness as he reached towards the blond boy. Cradling in his arms, he rocked Minato softly, watching as the little boy opened his eyes, jade eyes gazing back at him. Naruto smiled and walked down the stairs towards his wife, singing softly a tune he once heard her sing as the boy fell asleep. “ _For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you. Keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can’t be broken. I will be here, don’t you cry. Cause you’ll be in my heart. Yes, you’ll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. You’ll be in my heart no matter what they say. You’ll be here in my heart. Always._ ”

Sakura finished her tea, prepared two glasses of champagne, and placed them on the small red table. She smiled as she watched the man walk down with the child. From her position on the couch, she could clearly see the love and devotion that was emitting radiantly from Naruto. She felt happy that the man she loves with the whole of her heart finally got what he truly wished for and what he was deprived of all of his life. A family and she could not be any happier that she was part of it. No matter how small their family is when compared to the Uchiha family, which already has three children running around, she knew that nothing would separate them and that she would love all members with all her heart. She gazed at him as he flopped himself in the couch, still singing to their precious child. “I see you already learnt that song. My mother sung it to me when I was born and she told me your mother memorized it too and sung it to you when you were in her womb,” she explained cuddling up towards him, staring at the boy. His emerald eyes moved from both parents and smiled slightly before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep once again.

“I didn’t know that,” replied Naruto, surprised by the information. He felt a bit numb at the thought of his parents never meeting their child but he ignored it. His parents would have been proud of him now and he was sure they were watching from the heavens above. He turned to Sakura and gently gave her the sleeping child, watching him curl up instinctively towards his mother. Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear carrying the child. Naruto felt his heart melt at the sight of her carrying their child. The most beautiful and amazing woman he had ever met, the love of his life, carrying the child they both brought into this world. Carrying the family, the family they created.

Naruto leaned to the table and noticed the tea was finished and two filled glasses. He picked both of them up and handed one to Sakura. “Sakura-chan. I just want to say. Thank you for loving me and for giving me this amazing child. I love you and Minato with the bottom of my heart and I promise to protect the both of you with all my strength.”

Sakura giggled and smiled at his speech. It truly touched her heart and she cherished those words. “Oh be quiet bakanaru. You’ve done a lot of things for me which I may never be able to repay but that doesn’t matter. As long as we’re together and we can raise Minato and protect him everything will be alright. We’ll protect this family together. Will you promise me that we’ll do everything in our strength to protect each other and Minato?” she asked, raising her glass towards him.

“I promise,” he answered in a clear voice. A warm smile formed on his face as he raised his glass and tapped it against hers. The couple drank the liquid, gulping it quickly because of the horrible taste. “Bah!” he spat out. Naruto placed the glass down, looked at her, and saw that she had the same expression as him. “Next time we buy our own champagne.”

“As long as it has nothing to do with ramen,” she replied as she set the drink on the table. She expected her master to have a good taste in alcohol since she was an alcoholic. However, people do surprise you in this village. Naruto was about to protest before Sakura snuggled up against him, quieting him. “Be quiet baka. Minato and I want to sleep.”

Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around the woman that held his heart, figuratively and literally, and the child he will protect with everything he has. I’m not going to let you go, he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep. Everything was perfect.

The next morning the family woke up to a painting of them asleep by a certain ANBU guard they knew. Sakura framed it in the main hall and Naruto gave the guard a raise.


	3. Sakura's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chatte-georgiana asked:  
> I always wished to see how Naruto would react if he'd looooose Sakura. xD Especially by Sasuke's hands. So, idk, let's see... Naruto after Sakura dies protecting him from Sasuke. :D
> 
> Alright let’s try this out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A View Into a Relationship of Perfections and Imperfections  
> Author: KameoDash  
> Pairing: NaruSaku  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo do.

Everything is silent except something dripping on the ground. What was it? It was red… Blood. Was he bleeding? Wait, he was leaning on someone? He slowly looked up and saw a black figure. Wait? Was it Kakashi-sensei? No. There was pink hair. Sakura-chan. She woke up! That's great! Wait. Why is she here? Where's Sasu- Naruto noticed the Uchiha behind her. Wasn't he going to kill him? What happened?

No. It was just then he noticed Sasuke's hand was protruding out of her chest. The Uchiha suddenly fell from exhaustion, pulling his arm back to him. Sakura still didn't move and Naruto could only stare in shock. She turned to him with a soft smile on her face, as if she was happy by what occurred. Why? Why was the only thing that came to Naruto's mind. He watched her step forward towards him, coughing blood out of her mouth. Why? Why did you do this? This isn't what I wanted.

She suddenly collapsed and he instinctively caught her, her head resting against his hand and lap. The smile on her face mocked him. This isn't the time for you to be happy god dammit. Can't you see what's going on? Naruto wanted to scream but the words would never come out. "S-sakura-chan…" he whispered.

She nodded and placed her hand on his chest, as if she was checking if he was alive. "At least the fact your heart is still beating means I did my job. Thank you for Naruto. You've done so much and your heart is so big. I'm sure there will be someone who can take care of you and love you for who you are. Promise me you'll love them as much as you loved me," she whispered, gazing into his chest. She looked up at him, her eyes watering as she smiled. She was able to save the person she loved for once and do something right. "I'm sure they'll treat you and love you way more than I have."

Naruto could only watch as her eyes close for one last time and he felt her chakra fade from existence. This was not what he wanted. This was not what he wanted at all. He screamed. He screamed his heart out, his agony and despair clear in his voice. His tears flowed down in his cheek as he cried for kami knows how long.

He doesn't recall when Kakashi moved him away from the body and when he went to the hospital. He ignores the celebrations and visits a stone that has the name of the woman he loved with all his life engraved on it. He knows things will never be the same and he doesn't want change. He wants to go back but all he can do is visit the cold stone, a reminder of his biggest failure. All he knows is that he's a broken man and the only one who can heal him is six feet under.


	4. Teacher and Single Parent AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saftysuit asked:  
> narusaku 4. teacher/single parent au
> 
> This will be really fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A View Into a Relationship of Perfections and Imperfections  
> Author: KameoDash  
> Pairing: NaruSaku  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo do.

Naruto grinned as his daughter Hime held his hand and bounced towards the classroom, dragging him as she went. She really was excited. He was glad she's happy. He could just imagine what her mother would be commenting and grinning with her daughter. Those two really had a love for learning and Naruto would never understand it. He loved reading but going to class was a definite no no for him. He smiled softly at the thought of his late wife. She unfortunately died during childbirth but he can definitely see her in Hime and he loved the two of them with all his heart. "You're really excited for a parent's teacher meeting. When I was your age, I'd be scared to hear what my teacher would say to my parents," he called out to her.

Hime just stuck out her tongue at him and replied, "Well, Granny says you were the biggest prankster when you were a kid! And I'm not, so I'm good," she responded. She really was smart for a seven year old. She must take that from her mother. Naruto sighed at her response and ruffled her hair. She really was cute no matter what she did. "Plus Haruno-sensei is amazing!" Hime continued. "She's the best teacher ever!"

Naruto grinned. Hime really loved her teacher and he was looking forward to talking to her about Hime's progress in school. He's seen the teacher in school and talked to her a bit, but it was more of hellos and goodbyes and a bit of small talk. He usually had to quickly get Hime home and go back to work. Thankfully the fire department was nearby to their apartment. Once the duo reached the classroom, Naruto was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. Two parents burst out arguing with each other about what to do with their son, who apparently was not as good as they though. Naruto sighed nervously and gulped. He desperately prayed Hime wasn't a delinquent like him.

Hime dashed into the classroom before he could react, exclaiming, "Haruno-sensei! I'm here! What are we going to talk about?!" Naruto sighed and walked in behind her. She might not be a prankster but she definitely inherited his hyperactive tendencies. "Hime-chan! Don't just run in there. Sorry about that Haruno-san," he said to the teacher. "She's quite… hyperactive whens he's excited."

"Oh… I know how hyperactive she is," replied the teacher, a smirk on her face. Naruto gazed at her. She had bright pink hair and expressive emerald eyes, and he knew she commanded power, yet there was this aura of gentleness towards her. Naruto never thought he'd say it about any other woman, but the woman standing before him was definitely beautiful. He smiled awkwardly. "Is it a good thing or a bad thing Haruno-san?" he inquired nervously.

She smiled a soft smile and sat down. Naruto followed as Hime just bounced around the two of them. She was really excited about the two of them meeting and Naruto didn't understand why. "And I told you Naruto, no need for formalities here," started Sakura. "Just call me Sakura. We're neighbours on the same apartment floor. You'd find out quickly when your daughter becomes a prankster and delinquent."

Naruto smiled. "So let's hear what you have to say then Sakura-chan," he asked. He was a goner for the woman the moment he saw her and understood why Hime really loved her as a teacher.


	5. The Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: For the ship meme thing, can we have NaruSaku 7?  
> 7\. fake relationship au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A View Into a Relationship of Perfections and Imperfections  
> Author: KameoDash  
> Pairing: NaruSaku  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo do.

Naruto didn’t understand why she wanted to be in a relationship with him when it was obvious she didn’t care for him. When it was obvious that she wasn’t in love with him. Even if it broke his own heart, it was obvious she didn’t love him. They rarely spent time together and she was always too exhausted or makes some other excuse whenever he suggests they go out. There was no longer that sense of intimacy between them. She felt too far away. Tired of it all, he decided to confront her one day. “Sakura-chan. We need to break up. Things aren’t working out,” he called out, his voice devoid of any emotion. He needed to make this quick. Pull the band-aid off quicker and the pain will be gone faster.

It was obvious she didn’t like what she was hearing. “Wha- What do you mean Naruto?” she asked, shock still residing in her. “B-break up? But why? If there’s a problem between the two of us… w-we can talk… we can work it out. We don’t need to do this.” She was trembling. This wasn’t what she expected to come from his mouth. This was something she never thought he would be capable of saying.

"Work what out? I rarely ever talk to you these days? We barely spend time with each other. It doesn’t feel the same…" he nearly shouted. He was furstrated with her misunderstandings and her reaction will only make him regret doing this. But it had to be done. "I don’t feel you love me anymore."

Silence filled the room. Sakura’s mouth fell agape. Her mind was turning. She felt like she could faint at any moment. This was a dream right? Naruto would never say this to her. He’d never doubt her. Right? He promised didn’t he? He told her he’d never doubt her and will always have faith in her. Sakura’s knees trembled in fear. This wasn’t happening. Did he really doubt that she loved him. Sure they were busy in the last few months, and Sakura was always coming home tired, but for him to feel like she didn’t love him.This as too much for her. “N-n… Naruto… W-what a-are you saying?” she whispered, tears falling down her face.

She suddenly felt anger. Was this how he felt? That he’d doubt their love just because the two of them had busy schedules in the last few months. That did not mean her love for him wavered. “Get out. Get the fuck out!” she cried, hot tears falling in her cheeks. Fury and anguish exploded within her. She didn’t know what she was thinking but she wanted him out of her sight. “Get the fuck out of this place!”

She pushed him away through the entrance to their- no her apartment. She slammed the door shut and shouted,” I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN!” Breathing in slowly, she locked the door and leaned back against it, sliding down to the floor. The situation suddenly hit her. The man she loved with all her heart doubted her and felt she didn’t care and ended up leaving her. He promised to protect her and love her, yet he split her heart into two with his very own hands. She cried for the rest of the night.

Naruto on the other hand knew he went too far and it was obvious he was in the wrong. He should have never doubted her, and judging by her reaction, it will take forever for her to trust him and repair their love. So much for his promises. He slammed his fist on the wall and he refused to let the tears fall. It was his fault for doubting her and he’d he’d go through hel


	6. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dattebae requested: Can you write a drabble for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A View Into a Relationship of Perfections and Imperfections  
> Author: KameoDash  
> Pairing: NaruSaku  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo do.

His hands rest on her hips as they swayed along the rhythm. He held her with a gentle grip, careful to not let her slip, as if she would just slip away from him and disappear. She smiled at his antics. He truly was a caring and loving man and he was just simply afraid. It was understandable as he hasn't had the best of childhoods, and with recent years, his fear only grew. He was broken. Just like everyone else. Just like her. But that doesn't matter. They'll heal. Together.

She gazed into his eyes. Sapphire and expressive of every emotion he wears on his heart. But she can recall times when the warm ocean blue flipped into harsh ice cold, an expression she never wants to see again. Instead of cringing, she smiles. Smiles at the memories of all their failures, of all their successes. Just like he told her it is in the past. They have to move on and they'll do it together. They'll heal together just like they promised each other.

Though one thing she tries to do is ignore one expression she still fears to face to this day and she can see it in his eyes at that very moment. The love and passion he holds for her overwhelms her entire being. She cannot fathom someone like him caring for her in that way. All her life she felt it would be Sasuke who would feel this way for her and that her love for him will never waver, only grow stronger. Oh how wrong she was. The man who held her cared for her in a way Sasuke never would and he brought emotions she cannot explain. But she ignored them and the only reason why she did so. She was scared. She was scared of how their relationship would change and every day she wonders if it would change for the better or the worse.

But when she watches his eyes light up and a smile on his face only reserved for her, she doesn't mind those emotions. She's no longer scared of them. She embraces them with her entire being and making sure to be there for the man. To help him heal from the past as they have promised. To be his only team mate left and his best friend and to be the woman who loves him. When she's with him, she doesn't mind those emotions he makes her feel. As long as she can see that smile on his face, she's happy and she knows that as long as she's happy, he is. They truly were a selfless duo. She giggled at the thought and he asked if something's the matter. She denied it and told him that this moment wasn't something she expected to be doing. She tightened her grip around his neck and leaned forward and kissed him. She could feel his smile in the kiss and the happiness flowing out of him. She moved back and giggled again and he stared in confusion. Was it something he did? His confusion would leave him as she spoke words that will always make his heart flutter.

"I love you baka," she giggled to him, their movements still swaying to the music playing from his old music recorder.

"I love you too," he responded, happy that the two of them are together and healing.


End file.
